The story of Isabella Montgomery Shepherd
by bestiewritters
Summary: Isabella Montgomery Shepherd has the perfect life loving parents she comes from a rich family but when she moves to Seattle and attends a public school will it be her undoing will she be able to survive the public school
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: hello guys I am back with another fic this one is Meredith and Derek with my other fic I will try and update that tomorrow or those of you who are reading it anyways I hope you guys enjoy this fic and let me know what you all think as it does help me a lot xxx._

Isabella Montgomery Shepherd knew from the moment she was born that she was lucky in every way possible, she was born with what most would consider to be a silver spoon in her mouth both her parents were wealthy world class surgeons her dad was renown neurosurgeon and her mum was the most sought after OBGYN in the country, both of them were extremely wealthy and although her parents divorced shortly after she was born they maintained a civil relationship. For Bella even becoming good friends eventually and when Bella turned five her father met the women who would become her step-mother and ultimately a second mum for Bella yes, Meredith Grey from the moment she met Bella always treated her as though she was her own daughter and like her father Meredith was a renown general surgeon who was highly sought after. Then when Bella turned seven her mum met the man who would become her step-father and again a second dad for Bella, like Meredith Jake Riley always made it a point to love Bella as though she was his child. For Bella she couldn't have been more content with her home life she had four parents who loved her dearly, when it came to fashion like her mum Addison, Bella was into high fashion she loved wearing the expensive clothes and she always loved looking fashionable everywhere she went and when it came to her looks Bella was blessed there she had beautiful raven black hair that always looked perfect just like her father and when it came to her physical looks Bella possess her mum's beauty she had Addison's flawless ivory skin and was delicately framed. Even when it came to school Bella was lucky she went to upper east Manhattan preparatory school a school that was considered to be one of the most expensive schools in the country the school's reputation was elite, she also inherited her parent's genes when it came to being smart maintaining A+ average grades she was a favourite amongst the teachers, she was also the most popular girl at school everyone liked Bella because she believed in being friends with everyone from the nerds to the cheerleaders and even the school yard bullies. She was also an extremely humble and charitable girl ever since she was thirteen Bella would donate her time volunteering at the homeless shelters or the elderly, since Bella was blessed every aspect of her life she thought she should dedicate her time helping others, even the staff at the hospital her parents worked at loved Bella and all four of her parents could not be prouder of her. Yes in every way possible Isabella Montgomery Shepherd was blessed and perfect but when she moved to Seattle with her dad and Meredith that's when it all changed, Addison and Jake had moved to L.A a year before she made the move to Seattle and her parents thought that in order to give her stability it would be best if she lived with Derek and Meredith primarily and then all of the school holidays she would go down to L.A and for the festive periods Addison and Jake would join Bella, Meredith and Derek at his mum's in New York. Originally when it was decided that Meredith and Derek were both offered head of departments at Seattle grace and were planning on taking the offer that Bella would go to another private school. However, all four of her parents thought it was best that Bella go to a public school so she could mix with kids who weren't as fortunate as she was so that she could appreciate what she had and Bella didn't mind in the least she was always up for a new experience. She also agreed with her parents on the idea that attending a public school would help her really understand how lucky she truly was but little did Bella or parents know that this decision would ultimately become a nightmare for Bella and her parents.

The day had come Bella was starting at Seattle grace high she was looking forward to starting there and was excited to hopefully make some new friends there she got out of her bed and headed for her walk-in wardrobe to pick her clothes for the day. Looking through everything she decided on her favourite Burberry mini plaid skirt and her long sleeved knitted Burberry jumper along with her monogramed Burberry scarf, she then opted for her favourite black Louboutin flats that complimented the outfit perfectly, she did a few loose curls before putting it into a high ponytail she then did her makeup after that was done she headed downstairs for breakfast although she assumed her parents had probably left for work at that point since they always left early in the morning although much to Bella's surprise both Meredith and her dad were in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning Belle are you ready for today?"

"Morning Mere and yes I'm totally ready for today I can't wait to start school."

Bella then walked around the kitchen island and kissed both her parent's good morning.

"I see your hair is perfect as always dad I mean your nickname totally suits you."

Derek simply chuckled at Bella's statement before he handed her the pancakes had just made he knew that Bella was right though Derek couldn't stand the thought that his hair wasn't looking perfect and he definitely had to agree with the statement that he did live, up to the name Mcdreamy everywhere he went women were constantly eyeing him or attempting to undress him in their minds.

"Of, course it is Bella I can't go out without prefect hair I mean it's like you Bella when it comes to clothes everywhere you go you're always looking fashionable."

"Well you can blame mum for that speaking of mum her and Jake say hello, also what time do you guys think you'll be home today?"

"Well tell them we say hello and to answer your question probably six or seven depending on how crazy our day is."

"Alright sounds good also I can't wait to hear you guys complain about the stupid interns between you, Mere and Aunt Amy you all make laugh about the complaints of how dumb they are and what stupid things they do or how they'll probably stick with calling you Medusa Mere."

"Oh, I'm sure your father and I will have stories to tell and I'm sure your aunt Amy will call you with similar stories and you're probably right about the nickname I mean I certainly live up to the name Medusa."

"I'm sure they will anyways I should get going it take 45 minutes to get to school from here and I don't want to be late."

Bella kissed her parents goodbye and headed for her car when they moved here her parents had bought Bella a car at first she insisted that they only buy a Toyota or something not to expensive but of course her parents weren't going to do that instead choosing to buy her a pearl white Audi sports car of course Bella was excited about getting to drive the car but she also hoped people wouldn't be jealous of her, as she walked to the car she took a moment to admire the view they lived on a 40 acre property surrounded by the woods but the house was situated on top of the hill which allowed for the most amazing view of the city. Bella got into the car and made it onto the ferry she decided she would get out of the car and observe the view and she certainly wasn't disappointed, the view of the river was breathtaking and Bella loved observing the view of Seattle even though she loved New York she was certainly warming up to Seattle and could definitely get used to the views of the city. Bella made it to the school but as she pulled up into the parking lot she could see people starring at her she could also see them whisper it was clear to Bella they weren't used to seeing kids driving fancy cars, nevertheless she brushed it off figuring they'll find something new to talk about eventually. Bella looked around at the school and while the school was nowhere near as fancy as her old school it still had its charms the school was very pretty and when she walked it the halls were just as lovely the school had the students work hung around the halls and the lockers were nice and modern for a public school Bella didn't think it was bad at all, she walked to the principal's office so she could get her timetable.

Mr Western was a man who appeared to be in his late 40's or early 50's Bella sensed he had been around the school for a while he had friendly face and smiled warmly when Bella entered the room.

"You must be Isabella Montgomery Shepherd, I'm Mr Western the school principal and can I say it is an absolute pleasure having you at our school. I must admit when we first received your transfer papers I was surprised that you were going to attend our school especially coming from upper east Manhattan prep school I assumed your parents would have opted to have sent you to a private school but nonetheless it has been sometime since we have had a student of your calibre attend our school and I have no doubts that you will be an exemplarily student here and an excellent leader and role model heaven knows that we do need a good role model at the school. I have looked through your grades and they are outstanding and I understand that you are taking AP chemistry, maths, biology and English so hopefully that will provide you a challenge."

"Yes, well I love a good challenge and I look forward to being a good leader to the students here."

Mr western simply nodded at Bella and handed her the timetable he also directed her to where she could find her locker and all of her classes. After putting all of her stuff into the locker which considerably smaller than her old locker she looked at her schedule and saw that she had English as the first class, but as she headed over to the class everyone just stared at Bella one girl seem to notice Bella and while she had no desire to be Bella's friend she figured she should at least warn her about the kids around here.

"Hey new girl come here for a minute."

Bella wasn't sure why this girl wanted her to come over to her but she figured she should find out what she wanted.

"Hello I'm Bella."

"Yeah I'm Natalie I don't want to be friends with you because no offense you look like some British princess with the way you're dressed I just wanted to warn you I wouldn't be wearing Burberry in this school you're better off sticking to the cheaper brands like Nike or Puma because the kids around especially the popular group will be extremely jealous because this school doesn't usually see the preppy girls and trust me they will give you a hard time about it."

"I don't think so I mean that's crazy that anyone would even be jealous of that and maybe it will bring a good change within the school and make it a little classier."

"Yeah have that attitude around here and they are going to bully you like crazy this school isn't a private school rich kids won't survive around here, you may have been popular at your old school but trust me it won't be like that here, but that's up to you if you're not going to listen to me then don't coming running to me when the popular kids start giving you crap for your preppy style."

"I doubt that they will do that but thanks for the tip though it's much appreciated."

As Bella walked away Natalie knew that Bella was going to have a rough time here it was clear that she was the typical teacher's pet preppy girl who obviously wasn't short of a dollar she just hoped Bella had a thick skin and was tough enough to deal with what was coming here way.

Bella walked into her homeroom class and sat at the only empty chair towards the front as she walked in everyone couldn't help but stare at her everyone was surprised to see someone like her around the school she definitely wasn't the type of girl they would expect see to here and Bella knew it but towards the back Bella noticed a group of five girls who seemed to be laughing and clearly talking about her Bella knew that was the popular group. As she sat down the teacher took the attendance she then called Bella up to the front of the room in a clear attempt to introduce her to the class.

"Listen up everyone we have a new student here this is Isabella Montgomery Shepherd why don't you tell everyone about you and why you moved."

"Well my name is Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella, I transferred from upper east Manhattan Preparatory school and I moved here with my dad and step-mum as they were both offered positions as the head of the neurosurgery and general surgery departments at Seattle Grace hospital, my mum and step-dad live in L.A and they work at a private practise clinic as well as occasionally working at St Ambrosia hospital in L.A all four of my parents are doctors and all of my dad's sisters are doctors two surgeons an OBGYN and a Psychiatrist and when I get to college I want to become a surgeon just like the rest of my family other than that there really isn't much to say about my life."

"Well that is certainly impressive I've never had student whose entire family are doctors they must all be smart people does anyone have any questions for Bella?"

One of the popular girl raised her hand and Bella could only wonder what she was going to ask.

"So, Bella tell us is that authentic Burberry and is the car you drove to school your car or your parent's car?"

"My clothes are very much authentic I like wearing designer labels and yes the car I drove is mine my parents have their own cars."

The girl didn't ask anymore question but instead began whispering to her friends Bella took her seat and for most of the day everything went smoothly but when it came to lunch time Bella took her purse out and went to buy her lunch from the cafeteria, but as she bought the food someone walked up behind her and pushed her from behind causing Bella to fall on top of her food as everyone saw this they began laughing at her, Bella however didn't find it funny and she picked herself up and noticed how her clothes were completely stained with sauce and Bella was not impressed she turned around to confront the person, only to realise it was the same girl who asked her the question this morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I ruin your outfit I hope it didn't cost too much."

the girl then lunged at Bella before she had the chance to say something pushing her to the ground again causing Bella to fall backwards and causing her hair to fall into the food, everyone simply started laughing at Bella seemingly mocking her for having food all over her.

"What is wrong with you why did you do that for?"

"Well my name is McKenna and I did it because I could, oh and get used to seeing me I'm the most popular girl at school and girls like you don't belong here you should haul your ass back to New York it's where a princess like you belongs."

"I don't know what your problem is McKenna but leave me alone I don't care if you don't like me but that doesn't mean you push me because you don't want me here and get used to me being here I'm not going to be intimidated by someone like you."

"Oh, Bella this is only the beginning of what I am going to do to you trust me on that you spoilt princess."

With that McKenna and her friends walked away laughing at and by this time the whole school had seen what happened and began laughing at Bella as well as for Bella she ran to the nearest bathroom and sat in the stall she began to cry something she didn't do often, she just couldn't comprehend why they were being so mean she hadn't done anything to them as she looked at her clothes she knew she would have to get them to the dry cleaners hoping that they could remove the stains from the clothes before they got ruined. Bella managed to clean some of the stains and for the rest of the afternoon she kept to herself but as she got to her car she saw McKenna again Bella was hoping to avoid her but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh, princess Bella has arrived tell me Bella how big is your house I'm sure it must be expensive just like everything else of yours?"

"Just leave me along haven't you done enough already?"

"No, I told you I'm only getting started."

As McKenna finished talking one of her friends came up behind Bella pouring a slushy all over Bella after that was done she then pushed Bella to the ground causing her to scrape her arms and legs, the girls merely laughed and high fived each other before walking away Bella cleaned herself up all the while silently praying they would eventually stop what they were doing because she didn't know how much she could take.

 _Authors note: so that was the first chapter I hoped you guys liked it. And let me know what you all thought it helps me out so much to hear your thoughts and opinions xxx._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: here is the second chapter let me know what you all think and for those who have reviewed thank you all your thoughts were definitely appreciated xxx._

Bella quickly cleaned up the scrapes with the bandages from her medical box before driving home looking at the time on her phone she saw it was only three o'clock and she figured that her parents most likely wouldn't be home till closer to seven so she should be able to go to the dry cleaners and get her clothes cleaned lucky for Bella she always kept a change of clothes on her. So, she left the school and drove to the nearest public toilet changing her clothes before searching up a dry cleaner that would clean expensive clothes, as luck would have it there was one not far from the ferry dock, she put the address in and drove to the cleaners after about 20 minutes of driving she pulled up at the cleaners and walked in.

"Hello I was just wondering if you would be able to clean my clothes and get the stains out of them?"

The older women took the clothes from Bella and was surprised to see the extent of stains in the expensive clothes and as she looked at Bella she didn't peg her as the type of girl who would mistreat such expensive clothes, she thought about asking what happened but something told her that it would be best if she didn't so with a warm smile she took the clothes to the back and then walked back to the front counter.

"Yes, I should be able to remove the stains from the clothes and protect the material of the clothes."

"That's great how much will that cost?"

"$60 for everything and the approximate waiting time will be an hour or so."

Bella handed over her card and again the woman took notice of the Louis Vuitton wallet and still couldn't understand why someone who seemed to take great care of her clothes would get what appeared to be food stains all over her clothes. Bella sat on the chairs and pulled out her phone to pass the time but as she did she noticed that she had bunch of Facebook messages from people she didn't know, she opened the messages and saw that people had sent her videos of what happened at school they also starting writing nasty comments like "Who does she think she is" , "I bet that ugly brat is just lying about her money" but the one that bothered her the most was the one saying that "Tomorrow I'm going to destroy that ugly mutt's clothes and I'll make sure everyone sees it on the internet, I'm also going to physically hurt that princess and show her where she belongs." Bella couldn't understand why people were so outwardly jealous of her Bella knew it would be a little difficult for people to not be a little jealous but she just couldn't understand why they were now bullying her for it. Bella decided to turn off her phone for a little bit but as she did another message popped up this time it was photo of a group chat that called themselves the we hate Isabella Montgomery Shepherd club the profile picture for the group was of Bella but it had been clearly defaced they had drawn images of penises on her face and most of the messages were disgusting sexual and nasty messages about her, Bella was so grateful that none of her parents had Facebook or any form of social media other than Viber or skype. She didn't want them to know about what was happening at school and all Bella could do was hope that eventually they would get tired but from the messages being sent it was obvious that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. After an hour or so the cleaner came back with her clothes looking practically brand-new Bella took her clothes and drove home she just wanted to escape from everyone for a while and she knew home was the place to do so.

After twenty five minutes or so she arrived at her house she drove up the long driveway and immediately took notice of her step-mum's car in the driveway Bella knew that Meredith was going to ask why she changed clothes and Bella certainly did not feel like explaining or making up an excuse for the change of clothes as she looked around she noticed that Meredith was engaged in a phone call and seemed preoccupied with the call, she was also sitting in the front lounge that meant Bella could easily enter through the back door without being noticed by Meredith. Bella walked around the back and quietly opened the door she then quietly walked upstairs, Bella changed into Victoria secret pink sweatpants and hoodie she did her homework fairly quickly but as she finished more messages popped up which seemed to be getting more nasty as she began reading them the door to her room opened Bella quickly hid her phone in her makeup desk and Meredith soon entered her room and sat on Bella's bed.

"Hey Belle I'm sorry I didn't say hi when you came in I was dealing with some mess that my idiot interns made how was your first day of school did you like it?"

"It's totally fine Mere and yes it was great I like my classes and the people are nice it's a bit different though but I am liking it so that's good how was your first day and why are you home early I thought you weren't leaving till six?"

"Well that's good to hear and my first day was good my residents are decent my interns however are as stupid as they look, I mean they made the most stupid mistakes it was a joke but I suppose they aren't going to learn without making them but you should come to the hospital and help me teach them maybe they'll actually learn a thing or two from you also I left early because I finished all of my work and figured someone should greet you home."

"Yeah I definitely have to come and help you teach them it's always fun seeing them get intimidated by the fact a teenager knows more than them."

"Alright well you might want to change we are going out to dinner tonight after your dad comes home he wants to celebrate our move here."

"Alright sounds good is this a fancy restaurant?"

"Yeah your dad said it was pretty upscale so it's probably pretty fancy although I think a regular diner would have been fine."

Bella laughed at Meredith's comment it was true both Bella and Meredith preferred the cheaper restaurants that tasted just as good but her dad had a taste for finer food and he generally liked eating more expensive food even though he did occasionally enjoy a beer and pizza.

Meredith decided to leave Bella's room but as she looked her daughter she couldn't help but notice something was definitely up when Bella was talking about school it sounded as though she was putting a front up to hide something but Meredith had known her long enough to know when Bella was hiding something, however she also knew that if it was something serious Bella would tell them after all four of her parents made it a point to tell her that if something was bothering her or seriously wrong that she should tell one of them about with that Meredith left her room just hoping that it was only her overacting.

Bella however was grateful that Meredith had finally left the room and as the messages were endless although now they escalating to threats and Bella knew that if her parents found out what happening these kids would be in more trouble than they could even imagine Bella quickly texted her friends in New York to see how they were doing before getting ready for dinner. She looked through her wardrobe and picked a tight fitting black Christian Dior dress which had spaghetti straps and ended just above her knees and seeing how it was old in Seattle she put her black Channel blazer on which complimented the dress perfectly before pairing it with her nude patent peeped toed Louboutin's, she did her hair and makeup and within two hours she was ready for dinner and just in time to see her parents ready to go as well. However what Bella completely forgot about was the scrapes on her arms and knees and her father immediately took notice of the scrapes on her knees. And was concerned as to how they got there in the first place knowing that his daughter wasn't generally clumsy.

"Bella where did you get those scrapes on your knees those weren't there this morning."

Derek then walked over to Bella and inspected the scrapes to make sure they weren't getting infected or anything like that.

"Oh, those I tripped at school there was a rock at school and I tripped on it that's all dad."

Derek knew his daughter was hiding something he knew when Bella was covering something up but he figured he would bring it up with her later he just hoped that Bella would tell him how she really got those scrapes.

"Alright just be more Careful Bella I don't want to see my princess coming home hurt."

After that the trio left the house and made their way to the restaurant but as they got out of the car Bella saw McKenna and her friends smoking in the ally and McKenna immediately spotted Bella and noticed the restaurant they were heading to as being one of the fanciest restaurants in the city McKenna took a picture and began laughing with her friends and Bella knew that more messages were coming her way. She put her phone on silent and slipped it into her Channel clutch before making her way into the restaurant as she sat and ate she periodically checked her messages this time they seemed to be saying "Oh look the little princess can't eat regular food no she has to eat French food I'd love nothing more than to throw her food over her ugly head." Another one said "Nah I'd love to knock her out rob her maybe that'll teach her not wear those stupid designer clothes that she so loves." Finally, the last message came from McKenna "Just wait for tomorrow I'm going to make that princess wish she never came to our school and make sure you record it and put it online so we can laugh and mock her some more trust me tomorrow will be epic."

Bella grew more concerned about what they were going to tomorrow but for now she sat down and enjoyed her meal completely ignoring the messages coming her way after they were done eating the three of them got some ice-cream before walking around the Seattle cannels but as they were doing that Bella kept seeing McKenna follow her, Bella couldn't understand why she was bothering her so much more than anything Bella wished she would have gone to a private school instead of being at her current school she hated everyone there and just wanted them to leave her alone.

The next morning Bella left for school only to arrive to a gang of people surrounding her car Bella got out and tried avoiding them but they kept grabbing and pushing at Bella McKenna soon stepped in front of Bella this time she held a can of paint and before Bella knew she had pink paint splattered all over her. However that wasn't going to be the end of her torment no McKenna soon grabbed Bella and shoved her straight into the wall leaving her with a black eye after Bella got up McKenna pushed her sideways causing Bella to blackout for a moment, she wanted to run away but of course everyone else had other plans for Bella McKenna came from behind and pushed her face first causing Bella to cut her lip and putting more bruises on Bella's face, by this time Bella had enough and just ran to the nearest bathroom knowing that today was going to be a very long day for her but right now all she wanted to do was break down she figured that after she was done crying she would just plan how she would avoid everyone but as she sat there she only wondered what she did to deserve the treatment she was receiving and was hoping like hell that they would stop because Bella knew she wouldn't last much longer if it kept going on like this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Hey guys how are you all I hope you are doing well I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot particularly with my other story it's just that my uni schedule is insane at the moment and it really makes me appreciate med students because the amount of work is insane in order to be a surgeon but once my schedule lightens up I promise, to update a lot more regularly especially with my other story but that might be a few weeks before everything does lighten up but anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you all think as thoughts and opinions help me tremendously xxx._

Since Bella anticipated that something like this would happen she brought spare clothes so after she stopped crying she inspected herself and she could see several shiny bruises on her face, her eye was black and was starting to swell, she also saw her arms and legs had bruises all over them but what caught her attention was the lump that had formed on the side of her head. Having parents who were surgeons taught Bella to recognise that she may have a slight concussion something she would have to deal with later on but for now she changed her clothes and applied makeup around the bruising and her eye in hopes that it wouldn't become noticeable to anyone especially her parents. Although Bella knew that hiding those was not going to be easy especially from her father whose eyes were sharp enough that he would notice immediately the bruises or the other injuries she suffered, once she thought she looked somewhat decent she left the bathroom and kept her head down hoping like hell they would leave her alone so she could go to class without any drama. Of, course though things were not going to be that easy for Bella no they were at her locker and from the looks of things they were back for more, McKenna stood by Bella's locker with that all knowing smirk Bella just hoped she wasn't going to start getting physical with Bella again.

"Hey everyone princess Isabella is back oh and look she's changed clothes I guess she didn't like the pink paint on her clothes I mean we can't have this rich princess wearing dirty clothes can we Bella."

"Just leave me alone haven't you done enough for one day, thanks to you I now have bruises and swollen eyes to hide from my parents and if they find out trust me being in trouble with the school is going to be the least of your problems."

"Oh no Bella I haven't done enough for today I think I'll go in for more but as for your family do you seriously think they'll do anything, your stupid parents are nerdy doctors they'll be too busy to deal with your petty school problems."

At this point Bella didn't want to deal with them anymore she opened her locker to grab her books but as she did the photo she kept on her locker door of Bella, her mum and Jake and Henry, fell off she tried to grab the photo but of course McKenna got a hold of it before she could pick it up.

"What do we have here oh it looks like this a picture of your mum if I had to guess too bad your mum is beautiful it's a shame she didn't make a better-looking daughter now what do I do with this photo everyone? Should I tear it up or deface it then tear it up?"

At this point everyone egged McKenna on saying she should just shred the photo so with a wicked grin on her face McKenna tore the picture up into tiny pieces, she then set her sights on the photo Bella of had of father and step-mum she took that photo and tore it up as she did this Bella stood there wishing that she never opened her locker in the first place. Bella picked up the torn pieces of the photos and put them back in her locker but as she did that McKenna picked up her exercise book and began repeatedly hitting Bella with it although it didn't hurt Bella as much as before she just wanted them to stop. Everyone else though was getting more enjoyment out of her torment Bella closed her locker and tried walking to class only this time one of McKenna's friends Jordan kicked her from behind causing Bella's lip to start bleeding again it also caused another bruise on her forehead but when she got up this time they let her go to class without hurting her anymore. Class went fairly well for Bella she kept to herself and got everything done but as she left the school and headed to her car they came back and crowded around her car only this time they were armed with eggs as Bella got in she put the roof of the car up so that if they were to begin throwing the eggs it wouldn't get inside the car, this worked out in her favour as they began throwing the eggs at the car and kept on going until Bella drove out of the school, she quickly drove to the dry cleaners and payed for the clothes to be cleaned unfortunately for her the clothes weren't going to be ready till the next day but Bella remembered that her parents had left before Bella did so there was no way they would notice that she changed clothes or that her other clothes were at the cleaners. She then took the car to the car wash and got that cleaned before making her way home.

As she pulled up to the house and got inside her phone began vibrating it was her mum trying to face time Bella she quickly took a look in the mirror to make sure nothing would be noticeable luckily for Bella she covered her injuries fairly well so she took the call.

"Hey mum how is you, Jake and Henry doing?"

"Bella it's good to see you and we are doing well Jake is coming he's just changing Henry, how's school do you like it there?"

"Yeah I love it there everything is great you know I'm settling in well."

Addison could hear from her daughter tone of voice something wasn't right she knew her daughter far too well to recognise when she was telling the truth or covering it up so she made a mental note to call Derek and Meredith to see if they had noticed the same thing but Addison figured it would be best to carry on talking to Bella pretending that she didn't notice a thing.

"Well that's good Bella and the kids at the school are they nice?"

"Yeah they are I have some friends which is good I can't wait to see you guys in the summer though I've missed you especially Henry I can't get enough of him."

Addison knew immediately whatever was going it had something to do with the kids at the school she noticed her daughter's voice had dropped immediately when she asked about the kids at school.

"I know and he's missing you too we all are your aunt Charlotte keeps asking about you so does Sheldon and Cooper."

"I know I miss them too tell them I say hi and I look forward to seeing them."

At this point Jake entered the room with Henry in his arms, Bella couldn't get enough of her baby brother he was the cutest thing to exist and she wished her dad and Meredith would start having kids soon although Meredith had mentioned to her that they were trying so she was hoping she'd have another sibling soon.

"Hello Jake how are you and my god he's getting bigger and bigger every time I see him aren't you Henry."

Henry simply smiled and began giggling at Bella

"it's good to see you Bella how's Seattle going?"

"It's good it rains all the time but the views here are gorgeous you're going to have visit Seattle sometime and see the house it's beautiful."

"Yeah we will how's school do you like it?"

"Yeah I love it everything is so nice and everyone is nice."

"That's good to hear."

Bella talked to them for a little longer before she hung up and got stuck into her work but as she looked at her Facebook they began writing on her timeline but the minute she saw them writing on her timeline she tried getting rid of it Bella remembered her aunt Amy had Facebook and she knew that if she saw them there would be no way she could convince her to not tell her parents about what was happening at school, she managed to hide it from everyone but of course even more messages were pouring in again talking about how they were going hurt Bella even more.

 _At Seattle Grace_

Derek had just finished his surgery when he met up with Meredith the two of them were walking to the cafeteria to get a snack when his phone started ringing checking the caller he noticed it was Addison calling he wasn't sure what she wanted but figured it had something to do with Bella.

"Hey Addie, how are you?"

"Hey Derek I'm good I was calling to see if you or Meredith noticed any changes with Bella, like she is covering something up at school?"

"Yeah Mere and I were talking about it yesterday I noticed some scrapes on her but she said that she fell on the ground and that's how she got them."

"But you don't believe her I assume?"

"It's not that I don't believe her it's just that her voice made it sound as if she was hiding something but I don't know whether we are just over reacting or if something really is happening at school?"

"Maybe we should just watch her keep an eye on her and see if we notice anymore subtle changes I'm just worried that she is suffering from bullying and just is not telling us for some reason."

"Yeah maybe your right we'll keep on her and see if we can notice any more signs that something is going on at school."

Derek hung up from Addison and looked at his phone he saw the time and turned to Meredith he figured Bella should be home by now and he wanted to check in with her and make sure that everything was okay at school and that was seriously wrong.

"Mere maybe we should head home I want to check on Bella and you and I are done with everything."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea because I'm worried that there is something going on for whatever reason she isn't telling us anything."

Bella had just finished her school work she decided to turn off her Facebook for a while so she wouldn't have to read anymore messages from those at school as she walked out of her room she saw her parents walk into the house. Realising that she had to hide all of her injuries she walked back to her room and made sure that all of her makeup was easily concealing everything, after she hung up from her mum Bella performed a quick examine just to make sure the knocks on her head didn't do any significant damage, she looked at her lips noticing how swollen they were she decided to lie and say that it was the hydration cream that was causing the swelling hoping that would convince them that nothing was wrong.

She soon heard the door to her room open and her dad walked into her room Bella hugged him hello before Derek took a seat on Bella's bed.

"How was school today Bella?"

"it was fine dad just like every other day." 

"Are you sure Bella because I'm worried about you, I feel like there is more to this story about where you got those cuts also your lip is pretty swollen so how did that happen?"

"Well I bought this new hydration cream it's supposed to cause you lips to swell before they go back to the normal size after that your lips aren't supposed to be dry because if the cream and as for those scrapes I fell yesterday I know you are worried but trust me dad if something was seriously wrong I would have told you guys."

Although not one hundred percent convinced he knew that he wasn't going to pry any more info from his daughter he figured he would try another way to see if she was telling the truth but, in the meantime, and had to hope that she was telling him the truth. For Bella though she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it a secret from them but for now all she wanted to do, was forget about everyone at school and just be happy at home she figured that she would deal with tomorrow when it came, however little did she know that tomorrow she was really going to be in for it and the kids were determined to make her life a living hell.

 _Authors note: I hope you guys like this chapter let me know what you think I'm going to stretch it out a little longer before we get to the point where her family does find out because I really want to explore the issue of bullying and get more people aware of much of an issue it really is because here in Australia one in four kids are being bullied and it really does need to stop but unfortunately nothing gets done about it anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I just want to thank everyone for their reviews it means so much to me xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: hey guys I'm back with another chapter this time we will be skipping to two months ahead in the timeline for those who either reviewed favourite/ followed the story thank you so much also a special mention to Patsy for honestly being one of my most loyal readers you are amazing and I love hearing from you xxx._

For the last two months school had been a living nightmare for Bella everyone at school either hated her or were simply being followers and egging McKenna on either way the bullying had been relentless and although the teachers did take notice they often told her to simply ignore them or they didn't say anything. Bella had been able to keep from any of her family from knowing what was really going on but she knew sooner or later they would eventually find out because it was getting harder for her to come up with excuses as to why she was constantly coming home with bruises all over her body. However today would be the day when the truth was about to shed some light although Bella was unaware that today her parents would come to know what was really going on at school.

Bella had just finished at school for the day once again she was subjected to a round of verbal abuse from everyone but what she wasn't expecting from the day was to find herself in the hospital. As she made her way to the car she managed to get to it without anyone hassling but as usual McKenna and her friends weren't about to let Bella leave that easily today however they decided to follow her, as she left the school and Bella never noticed them following behind her they followed Bella to the park located near the docks, Bella often went there to clear her mind from everything and to try and escape from all the pain and misery school brought about for her but as she got out of the car she saw McKenna and her friends park right next to her Bella knew they were here to hurt again she just hoped it wasn't going to cause to much pain to her.

"So princess Bella is this where you escape to when you're feeling sad and miserable honestly I thought you would pick some expensive place like the high street malls I never picked you as being the stroll in the park kind of girl."

"Why do you care McKenna I mean you bully me every day and you get the entire school to do the same to me I mean don't you get enough joy in seeing me suffer from that every time I go to school."

"Nah it's never enough Bella I mean we like doing it's fun also if it gets you out of our school then I guess it's worth it."

Bella didn't want to get into another physical fight with McKenna so she walked back to her car but McKenna's friends blocked her and all of the sudden more kids arrived at the parking lot only this time it was the boys that hung around with McKenna they blocked Bella's escape, at this point Bella started becoming frightened although they would physically hit Bella all the time for some reason today felt different. McKenna stepped forward and began to slap Bella in the face with a lot of force causing a handprint to be left on Bella's face as she held her cheek she didn't notice Jordan behind her and without warning she punched Bella right in the back of the head this caused Bella to fall flat on her face. After that they picked her up and punched her in the face causing her eyes and lips to immediately swell, they then pushed her on the ground and began kicking and punching Bella in the stomach Bella laid there writhing in pain. One of the boys then grabbed her arm and laid it flat after that he stepped on it until he caused her arm to brake but what scared Bella the most was when McKenna approached Bella with a wooden baseball bat, she took a few swings at Bella after that she started going unconscious with the last thing that she saw was blood pouring from her face.

McKenna and her friends left immediately one of them recorded the whole incident and posted it online after that they all started laughing seemingly pleased with what they did. Shortly after they left a passer-by saw the unconscious girl lying on the floor as the woman saw the girl the scene horrified her beyond words the young girl had been severely beaten her face had been severely damaged she also large open head wounds as checked the girls pulse she felt a very faint weak pulse, she then checked her breathing which was shallow and irregular she then lifted the top and saw the bruises, she then noticed that her arms had also been severely broken. The woman quickly dialled 911 and waited for the EMT's to arrive as she looked around she saw the young girl's handbag she grabbed the wallet and told the operator the name of the girl. As the paramedics arrived and were informed of the girl's name they knew immediately whose daughter she was they managed to stabilise her for the ride to Seattle Grace as they were driving the female paramedic spoke to Bella.

"Bella if you can hear me you have to fight sweetie fight with all you have don't give up we won't give up on you but you have to fight like hell to live your parents need you."

 _At Seattle Grace_

Owen's day had been pretty slow the ER wasn't busy and the majority of patients he saw that day were minor injuries simple breaks or cuts, however the next call was about to change his day completely, as he was writing patient charts the phone rang he picked it up immediately and was alerted to an incoming trauma that was five minutes out. He quickly activated the trauma protocol and paged all of the necessary surgeons, as some of the other doctors came down the ambulance pulled up.

"Patient is a sixteen-year-old girl her name is Isabella Montgomery Shepherd, looks like she was beaten up she was found at the park, she has obvious head trauma, as well as facial trauma, she's also got nasty breaks to her ulna and radius bones on the left arm and nasty break on the humorous. As well as obvious chest injuries her pulse has been weak and unstable and her breathing is shallow and irregular."

When the paramedic told him who the patient was he knew that this was not going to be an ordinary case at all and as he looked at Bella his heart went out to Meredith and Derek, putting emotions inside he wheeled her in and when everyone saw the patient they all looked shocked, but they all got to work quickly.

In the meantime, Derek had just finished a tumour resection when his pager went off paging him 911 to the ER as he rushed down there he ran into Meredith who got the same page as him, he figured there must have been a bad accident or something but he figured he would ask Meredith to see if she knew anything.

"Hey Mere do you know what's going on or why we were paged?"

"No, I don't Hunt just paged 911 and that's it."

The two of them headed to the ER but as they arrived everyone was starting to look at them weirdly neither of them could understand why the nurses were giving them strange looks for but they shrugged it off and headed into the trauma room. However, nothing was going to prepare them for what they were about to see when they walked in, there lying on the gurney was their daughter Bella the two of them stood there in shock but as it began to sink shock turned into anger for Derek as the only thought that entered his mind was finding the person responsible for what happened to his daughter.

"Hunt what the hell happened to my daughter?"

"We're not sure Derek she was found at the park with nasty injuries the police are on their way but it's suspected that she was attacked by someone."

"Is she going to be okay how bad are we talking here?"

"She's got obvious facial trauma, nasty breaks to the arms that are probably going to need pins and screws, she has a collapsed lung and likely internal bleeding and she has also got some head trauma she wasn't very responsive on her neuro exam we are taking her for CT scans now after that we are going straight to the OR I promise we will do what we can to save her and we'll operate in the OR with the gallery so you can watch but you have word Derek we won't let her go."

After that the entire trauma team left the room leaving only Meredith and Derek in the room at this point Derek began to cry he was not the type of guy who cried but seeing his daughter lying there helpless was more then he could bare. Meanwhile Meredith held him in her arms crying just like Derek she couldn't understand why someone would do something like that to her it made no sense to either of them. After a few minutes the two of them stopped crying and left the room with the next thought running through their mind was to call Addison and Jake, but as they were about to make the call the police came in wanting to speak with them.

"Mere call Addison I'll talk with the police."

Meredith simply nodded and left to make the call

"Dr Shepherd I'm officer Parks and this is officer Bentleigh, I'm sorry to hear about the attack of your daughter but it's vital we know about everything has Bella had any problems with people recently at school or outside of school?"

"Not that we know of she's told us that she has been happy at her new school, although recently the only thing we have noticed was that she has been coming home from school with bruises and cuts and she was pretty vague about her answers but other than that we don't know why anyone would attack her."

"Alright do you have her phone maybe there was a jealous boy or she might have messages on there that might shed some light on what happened?"

"They gave me her phone but I don't know the passcode she hasn't given any of us her password to her phone."

The officer wrote down some notes but as he did they heard the footsteps of someone running into the ER as they turned around they saw a teenage girl who was running towards them, she had a grim look on her face but Derek felt like this girl for some reason knew what happened but he wasn't sure why he felt that way be he was about to get his answers shortly.

"Hello my name is Natalie and I have the answers about what happened to Bella."

"Hello Natalie and if you do know what has happened could you please tell us what exactly occurred?"

"Yeah, sure Bella for the last two months was being bullied it was pretty bad they were hitting throwing paint and all that kind of stuff, here is my phone everyone at school was a part of this group that was called the we hate Isabella group they post videos or nasty comments about her almost every day and the people who attacked her posted the video on the group and on YouTube it's becoming the most trending video."

As the officers took the phone Derek looked at what was on the phone and he immediately grew furious and the only thing that went through his mind was finding these group of kids and beating the crap out of them, he couldn't understand how someone could be so senseless or this cruel as to beat another person and leave them for dead.

"Why were they bullying my child?"

"Well they were Jealous or at least McKenna was, she was Jealous of the fact that Bella had money and she didn't like how Bella was very preppy and girly with her style so they bullied her but after a while McKenna grew to like picking on her, that's why she came home with bruises all the time because they would push her or they would punch her or hit her."

"What about the teachers in this school why weren't we notified about what was happening in the school?"

"They saw some of it but they often walked the other way or they just told her to ignore it, she didn't have any friends at school because everyone was following what McKenna was saying and so nobody would be friends with her."

At this point Derek didn't want to hear anymore right now all he wanted to do was to find the kids responsible for this savage attack and beat the crap out of them but instead he walked away and went to look for Meredith and update her on what he found but quite honestly Derek was just hoping this was a bad nightmare of some sort and not reality.

 _Authors note: I apologies for not updating sooner uni has been insane but I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you all thought xxx._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Hello guys how are you all, so first of all I would like to apologise sincerely about not updating my books for quite a while, but the truth is I have not had the time to do so medical school has been dominating my life for a while however on a good note, I have four weeks off after the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **of June, so from then on I will have all of the time in the world to update my stories and finish them for you guys and hopefully write some new ones anyways here is an update to say sorry and I hope you all enjoy it as always let me know what you think I love hearing from you all xxxx.**_

Addison had just finished work for the day and was looking forward to going home and seeing Henry and Jake however for the whole day she had this odd feeling almost as if her intuition was telling her something bad was about to occur. Although she could not explain what it was so she brushed it off and figured it may have something to do with her patients, as she turned on her phone for messages her home screen lit up with the photo of Jake, Bella and Henry . As she looked at Bella it occurred to her that she really needed to check up on Bella and make sure all was well, Derek and Meredith had been reporting back and forth saying that they could not figure out what was going on with Bella so in the end they all agreed it was probably them being overly concerned, with that in mind Addison drove home to see her boys and to call her daughter, however as she was about to unlock the front door her phone started ringing figuring it was probably Jake or Charlotte she did not look at the caller ID but as she heard the voice she realised that it was Meredith calling something Addison found odd.

"Hello Meredith, how are you?"

"Addison thank god you answered you have to get to Seattle something has happened to Bella."

Hearing this sent panic running through Addison's body what could have possibly happened to her precious daughter.

"Why what , happened to Bella Meredith?"

"She was attacked by kids at her school apparently she has been bullied for the last 2 months that's why she was coming home with bruises and cuts they were verbally and physically bullying her, but today they attacked her and now she hospital heading for surgery so you have to get here as soon as you can."

"Alright Jake and I will be there as soon as we can just tell Derek that we are coming."

After she hung up from Meredith, Addison was not sure what to do she just could not understand why on earth anyone would bully let alone attack her daughter, right now though she was angry and scared, scared about what the outcome would be and angry about the fact it occurred in the first place and all she wanted was to find those responsible for what took place and make them pay yes Addison vowed then and there that whoever was responsible would pay dearly.

As she unlocked the door she could see from Jake's expression that he knew something was up with her and as soon as he got closer she started to sob and she was unable to stop herself from crying all she wanted was for her daughter, to be okay and for her to come out of this and go back to being the kind and loving Bella she knew her daughter to be.

"Addie what's wrong, why are you so upset?"

"It's Bella sh-she was attacked by the kids at her school they have been bullying her for 2 months that's why she has been coming home injured all the time because of those monsters who have been attacking her."

Jake could not believe what he heard it did not seem right to him that someone would actually attack that sweet girl, the girl he knew to be the kindest and most selfless person in existence he for the life of him could not begin to understand what the reason would be to bully her.

"Addie it will be okay, do you understand we will get there as soon as we can and I promise she will be okay."

Jake quickly got three plane tickets leaving for Seattle the night he also called Charlotte and told her everything and soon enough all three of them were on the plane headed for Seattle desperate to get to Bella, so after three hours of flying the three of them finally landed in Seattle and as soon as they got their bags they took a cab and headed straight for Seattle grace.

Jake had called Derek and Meredith a head of time and so as soon they arrived at the hospital the two of them were waiting for the trio and as soon as they saw each other the four of them embraced each other before walking inside to the waiting room and anxiously awaiting news about Bella and for the four of them it felt like the longest wait of their life, all they wanted to know was that she was going to be okay.

"Derek do we know who was responsible for what happened or why they did it in the first place."

"There was a girl in the school who is helping the police but we believe that someone named McKenna was responsible for starting the bullying and was the leader in this vial attack, however the whole school seemed to be encouraging this girl and her gang of friends, they even had a Facebook group dedicated to bullying her and they even filmed the sick attack and posted it on YouTube it was the viral video I mean the whole was sick. The reason behind it made it even worse they did it because they were Jealous of Bella and the amount of money we had."

"So, what you are telling me is that these monsters attacked our daughter because of the fact that she had money, I mean what kind of reason is that to go and attack someone to the point where they were almost left for dead, I just do not understand what kind of animals these parents raised their kids to be."

"I agree Addie it honestly makes no sense but what concerns me more is why Bella never told any of us what was happening and why it only took for her to be attacked. For us to know how bad it truly was I mean there were hundreds of pictures and videos of them damaging her clothes or them damaging her car it was disgusting and I cannot imagine what she must have been feeling I just wished she would have told us sooner."

"I know Derek but she was probably threatened by them or she was just too scared to tell us either way there is no use in us wishing she told us sooner right now the four of us just have to be there for her and get her through the whole thing and make sure she is safe and protected."

The four of them nodded at Addison's statement and waited for more news praying and hoping that whatever the outcome was it would not alter Bella's life completely a few hours later Derek saw Owen and Arizona approach them the four of them knew it was now time to find out what the damage was.

"it is good to see you all although I wished it were under better circumstances, now I know you are all wanting to hear about the outcome of the surgery so I am going to get straight to it. Her injuries were extensive she had a lot of internal bleeding from where the bat hit her however we were able to repair the organs that were lacerated, now with regards to her arm the breaks were nasty so she is in a full arm cast from just below her shoulders on both arms. Callie also had to put plates and screws in to hold the bones steady she will need rehab on her arms but Callie said she would go through it more detail later on. Now with her lungs Teddy did have to take a small portion of her lower right lung however she said it would not affect her overall lung function and that she will maintain normal lung function. Nelson, managed to stop the initial brain bleed however it did several times continue bleeding after he stopped it. There was also a large amount of swelling so for now he has made the decision to not put the bone back on her brain until the swelling has reduced so he has wrapped it and placed a bandage around her head leaving plastic exposed he said that he would, put the bone back on in a week once the swelling has reduced so for that reason we have put her in a medically induced coma. Now finally her facial injuries Mark is finishing up the last bit of repairs and he said he would come out and see you guys however he reset her jaw back into place he also repaired her broken nose. I know it's a lot to take in and I know this isn't the best outcome but at least we have her stable and we know that she will be okay."

The four of them did not have anything to say except to hug them both as sign of showing their gratitude they knew Bella was going to have a hell of a recovery but they knew she would be fine it was now a matter of getting Bella better and helping her move forward in her recovery and making sure that those responsible were brought to justice. Shortly after Owen and Arizona left but as they did the officers that came into the E.R before began to approach them.

"Well good evening everyone I know you all have been waiting anxiously for news so we would like to tell you we have apprehended the students responsible for this attack, now normally we do not do this however we would like to give two of you the opportunity to speak with the offenders and considering the nature of the attack we think it is appropriate to offer this opportunity."

The four of them looked at each other before Meredith spoke.

"Derek and Addison, it should you two that speaks with the attackers you are Bella's birth parents it is only right you two have this chance."

"Meredith is right it should be Addison and Derek who talks to them."

Addison and Derek simply nodded at the two of them and followed the officers down to the station while Jake and Meredith waited for Bella to come out of surgery, there were a lot of thoughts and emotions running through both Addison and Derek's minds but the emotion that seemed to dominate was anger and fury and they knew that they had to let these kids know how they felt about what they did to their daughter.

As McKenna sat in the interrogation room she knew that from now on one at home would hurt her anymore she knew she was mostly likely going to juvenile detention or adult prison but at least she would finally be away from the hell. That was her home she knew that in prison she could make friends with people and actually have people who care about her instead of being at home where all she knew was the abuse and torment that she suffered at the hands of her mum and dad. She did feel a slight pang of regret about what she did but not enough to make her completely regret or show a large amount of remorse about her actions, at least that was until a certain red headed woman stepped into the room. From her cold expression McKenna knew that this had to be Bella's mum but McKenna couldn't understand why she was here nevertheless it was time for McKenna to know why.

The two stared at each other for some time unsure what to say to the other that was until Addison decided enough was enough she would break the silence.

"You must be McKenna the girl who orchestrated the attack on my daughter?"

McKenna simply nodded before allowing Addison to continue with her rant.

"What kind of animal raised you to be the person you are I mean what sort of monster are you, you almost killed my beautiful daughter a person who did nothing to you and yet you thought it would be okay to almost kill her today, I mean looking at you I am disgusted. Disgusted at the fact that some could even raise their child to be a bully and raise them to do what you did today and all for what because you were Jealous that my daughter had money, did it even occur to you to actually stop and think or to even get to know Isabella because maybe if you did you would realise that she is the most selfless person on this earth she gives so much to people. Then in return she has to cross paths with people like you and your lowlife friends I hope you are proud of yourself because I will make sure that justice comes your way and I will make damn sure that you are locked up so that you cannot hurt anyone else the way you hurt my daughter but you know what as I look at you I find that I cannot hate you but instead feel sad for you. Sad that you were so jealous that it led you to attacking my daughter I am disgusted and I have every reason in the world to hate you and then some for what you did but I cannot.

McKenna had no idea what to say she knew that this woman should hate her and yet she couldn't and it made McKenna realise it wasn't the money she was jealous about it was the fact that Bella got what McKenna never received. Love parents that gave a crap about her, people who were in her corner and it was then she realised how much she regrated what she did to Bella she knew there was no number of apologies that could even begin to make up for what she did but she knew she owed Bella's parents the truth about why she was the way she was.

"I know the last thing you want to hear is my pity story but the truth the real truth of why I was jealous had nothing to do with amount of Money Bella had at all. I was jealous because she had something I didn't and that was parents who clearly loved her and would do anything for her just like what you are doing by confronting me, my parents abuse me every day that's all I know when Bella came to our school and I saw what you gave her but also the amount of joy she had in her voice when she told our class about you that's what made jealous because all I wanted was someone to care about me the way you care about Bella. So I did what I knew and that was to bully and be violent I know it's no excuse and believe me I'm not excusing my behaviour whatsoever I know I deserve whatever punishment I have coming my way and believe I will take responsibility for it, but I want you to know I am truly sorry what I did was horrible and I know that you will never forgive me believe I understand completely and the fact that you don't hate me even though I have given you every right to is enough for me. So, for what it is worth I want you to tell Bella that I am so sorry for all the pain I caused her and I promise to plead guilty to all charges and that I hope she gets better soon because you're right she didn't deserve what I did to her."

As Addison looked at her she never thought in a million years that she would feel an ounce of sorrow towards this girl and listening to the sincerity of her apology made Addison realised that this girl didn't deserve her life either she deserved. A life better than what was handed to her she knew the girl being the way she was not her fault but rather her parents for being so neglectful and cruel to their child, that all she knew was how to be violent and tormenting to someone else and right then and there Addison knew that she had forgiven her and while she would never forget she knew she had to forgive seeing as how Bella would want that from her.

"Look McKenna I know you don't feel as though you deserve my forgiveness but I am going to give it to you because it is what my daughter would want she would want me to forgive, but she would also want me to say that you didn't deserve the life you got and I hope you find some peace and eventually make a better life for yourself."

McKenna knew hearing this that it would be her second chance to turn her life around and make a difference and learn to not be so violent or nasty and she knew that once she was out Jail she would strive to do so and she never knew what a few words from Isabella's mum what would be she needed to start over and make a difference.

 _ **Authors note: so I hope you guys liked this chapter I'm pretty sure you didn't expect it to go this way but something I do believe is that a bully has always got an underlying motivation for doing what they do and that they don't bully without a real reason anyways I hope you guys liked it and I promise after the 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **all of my books will have an update let me know what you all think xxxx.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello guys here are the next update and first off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or read the last chapter it means a lot to me now with this story we have only another four chapters before I have finished writing it. However, once I have finished this story I have another one that I have started writing and I will upload it once I have completed this story anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter xxxx._

After what appeared to be about an hour or so Derek saw Addison step out of the integration and he knew that he had to now confront the person responsible for the attack something he was not sure if he was completely ready to do.

"Derek before you get in there the only thing I want to say is keep an open mind and listen to her."

"Why Addie and what do you mean by that?"

"You will understand once you walk in there and talk to her but just take my advice Derek."

Still somewhat baffled by Addison's word Derek decided he should take what she said seriously but he was still confused by what she meant and as he walked into the room he couldn't help but note the girl's seemingly stone-cold expression. Almost as though she was unapologetic for what she did and this only served to fuel Derek's anger, he certainly did not want to listen to anything she had to say but keeping Addison's words in mind he thought it would only benefit him to listen to her.

"I assume you are the person responsible for bullying my daughter and beating her like she was a piece of garbage?"

"Yeah I was."

"How the hell could you be so cruel and nasty, you are the lowest of the low to attack someone who has done nothing but strive to be a good and kind person in life. Is beyond disgusting and to believe that this is how someone would choose to raise their child is beyond me, you left my sweet little girl in a medically induced coma she could die and if she does that's on you and I swear to god if you don't get a punishment that you deserve I will ensure that I am at all of your court appearances and appeals, to fight anything that I do not deem worthy as punishment. So, get used to me because my daughter is going to get the justice and I will make sure you learn the severity of what you did because I am not a man who treats teens this way but the minute you hurt Isabella is the minute you lost any ounce of respect or dignity I held for you."

"Dr Shepherd I know you are angry at me and god only knows I deserve it hell I'm not going to fight any of the charges laid against me but so you know that there are always two sides to the story. I was not jealous of Bella because she had money I was jealous because she had parental love and I've never received that before my parents constantly abuse me and any complaints I make don't get heard. So, my whole life I was taught how to be nasty and my bullying Bella was a way for me to let out my anger and frustration about my home life. I'm not excusing what I did since I know what I did was wrong and that she never deserved that especially not when she was nice to me and all I was cruel and mean. I know that my apology probably means very little to you but I am sorry probably sorrier then I have been in my life and I know that it will never erase any of the damage I caused but I want you to know how I felt."

"You're sorry now after attacking Bella is when you suddenly become sorry were you sorry when you hit her with a baseball bat repeatedly and laughed at her, were you sorry when you pushed her or hit her because if so then I find it pretty. Difficult to believe a person could even be sorry if they repeatedly attack a person, so don't you dare tell me you're sorry because if you really were sorry you would have stopped the first time and not continue terrorising her."

Hearing the anger in his voice and words really made McKenna realise what she did and how much she had hurt this family people who were only trying to do good in this world. It made her realise how much she wished she could have taken back everything she ever did to Isabella, she never meant to be so destructive but her whole life she never knew any better she only knew how to be a bully. It hit her about how her parents, actions and poor choices in this world impacted the decisions, she made throughout her life and everyone she beat down to get to where she was and for what so that she could wind up in jail.

Derek knew he couldn't spare another minute looking at this girl he just wanted to stand by his daughter's bedside and help her to recover. From what happen but he also knew that tomorrow he had to pay a visit to the school and consider suing them for witnessing the repeated attacks yet failing to do anything about it. Simply because in his eyes nothing could justify the fact that school neglected to do the one thing they were supposed to do and that was to keep their students safe. Had they done their jobs he would have made sure his daughter was out of that school immediately and he would have done all he could to prevent all of this mess.

"Did you manage to get some closure Derek about what happened?"

"Yes and no I am glad I know why she did it but that still doesn't take away the fact that she brutally beat our daughter up."

"I know it does not take that away but you have to forgive them you know as well as I do that if Bella were awake and talking to us she would want you to forgive them it is who we raised her to be so now more than ever we have to set that example."

"I get that Addison but it is a little difficult to do so when our daughter is sitting in a medically induced coma from an incident that could have been prevented however you do make a point we have to forgive for Bella's sake."

With that Derek and Addison made their way back to the hospital to be by Bella's side and looking at their daughter broke their hearts if only she had said something everything could have been avoided.

"Have there been any changes to her conditions?"

"No, she's stable how did talking to the attacker go?"

"It was difficult to say the least Mere but it did give me some closure at least I think Addison felt the same and at least we now know why it happened, I just we could have prevented this then maybe we could have helped all parties involved."

"I'm glad you got the closure you both needed now all we have to focus on is getting Bella back to the girl we all know and love because she is going to need all four of her parents."

Everyone nodded at Meredith's words and simply watched over Bella during the course of the next few days Derek and Meredith took it in turns with Jake and Addison to monitor Bella but at the same time allowing everyone to get some much-needed rest.

After two days Derek felt ready to confront the school about their role in the matter. He had been trying to figure out what he was supposed to say but it was as if his mind would not allow him to figure it out. So, in the end he concluded that it would probably be best if he didn't think about what to say but instead speak from the heart so along with Meredith he walked into the school determined to confront the teachers and principal of the school.

Mr Western for the most part had not been able to concentrate on running the school the recent events had been troubling him to a point in which he was unable to focus on anything else. He knew that as a principal he had failed as he would often witness certain acts and simply turn a blind eye as though nothing had occurred. The only time he felt it necessary to intervene was when the students had gathered in large crowds and they were beginning to cause chaos, he knew very well that he should have informed the parents or at least stopped the kids more but selfishly he knew that if he was to do so Bella's parents. Were likely to pull her out of the school and he knew the school had never had a student like Bella before and he wanted to keep her to help pull the schools rankings up, so he sat there but it wasn't until the door to his office began to open that he realised that he was staring at the two people he did not want to be staring at.

"You're the principal Mr western?"

"Yes, I am I assume you are Isabella's parents."

"We are I'm Derek Shepherd and this is my wife Meredith Grey I wanted to talk to you and all of my daughter's teacher's but I'll start with you, so tell me did you know what was going on the last two months?"

As much as he did not want to answer the question he knew that he owed her parents the truth and he knew that there was no reason to not tell the truth at this point.

"Yes, I was aware of some of the events that occurred."

"So, you knew for two months you were aware of my daughter being bullied and yet it never even occurred to you to tell us about what was going on so that we could have stopped it from becoming this bad."

"Look Mr Shepherd in my defence I did not believe it had become this bad and as I understand your daughter is supposed to survive her injuries I know that we should have said something."

Neither Derek nor Meredith could even believe what was coming out of this man's mouth was he really attempting to justify what he had done or even downplay the severity of Bella's injuries, Derek knew that if he was not seeing red before he was certainly doing it now.

"Are you kidding me are you seriously trying to downplay what happened and by the way it's Dr Shepherd and Dr Grey, our daughter is currently lying in a medically induced coma as a result of the head trauma she suffered and you seriously want to sit there and say it's nothing. Isabella could die and had she not been found she would have died that day and trust me had that occurred I swear to god I would have made sure all of you ended up in jail as a result of your negligence. She is lying in a hospital bed with her skull opened because of that attack and you're right you should have done a hell of a lot more than what you did. You should have told us but not only that you should have stopped it from becoming this bad instead of turning a blind eye."

"I understand you are angry but this is the first time that something like this has occurred and as a school we had no idea how to handle it, I know it makes no difference but you have to understand our position on the issue."

"I'm sorry but quit with the excuses my husband and I along with Bella's birth my mum and step-father put her in this school because we assumed it was safe place for her to learn. We never put her in here so that other students could attack her and you sitting there making excuses is disgusting, your job is to keep her safe not allow her to become the victim of other students. What makes this worse however is you justifying your negligence instead of owing up to the faults of this school, so do us a favour and quit making excuses because we do not want to hear them."

"Honestly Mere we are wasting our breath talking to this idiot any longer thank you for your time but expect to hear from our attorneys about this matter because we are going to sue this school for negligence and anything else we can."

Mr Western knew this was going to be bad for the school's reputation there was already some media attention about the attack and a law suit was going to bury the school's reputation because not only, would the school gain a reputation for bullying but it would also gain one for not doing anything. No what the outcome was to be he knew for certainty that this was going to be a catastrophe for the school, he just hoped that they would be able to settle the matter outside of court.

Meredith and Derek had arrived back at Bella's hospital room where Addison and Jake were feeding Henry and as they saw Meredith and Derek it was clear that they wanted to know the outcome of the talk.

"How did the talk go?"

"It was horrible to say the least I do not believe Meredith and I have been so lost for words Jake in our lives, the school showed absolutely no responsibility for what occurred and instead blatantly tried justifying what they did."

"You've got to be kidding me they didn't want to own up to anything."

"They did not want to own any of their mistakes and instead admitted that they turned a blind eye to all of the events and admitted that they had no intentions of ever calling us, they also tried downplaying the attack Addie."

"I swear to god Derek you better tell me that you told them they would be hearing from our lawyers."

"I did and I could see he. Was not looking forward to that prospect of lawyers being involved but over my dead body will we allow them to simply get away from what they did, some has to hold them accountable for their actions and if they don't want to take responsibility I'll make sure as judge forces them to do so."

Everyone nodded and continued making small talk they all knew that the next few weeks were going to be a nightmare but they were all determined to make sure that school. Took responsibility for their part on the incident and ensure that another event like this does not occur again because they did not want some else falling victim to it and the school failing to do anything about it.

 _Alright guys so I hoped you like this chapter and I really wanted to emphasize the school's role in this because in the real world a lot of school's do nothing about the bullying. So, 90% of the time they let the students get away with it and they turn a blind eye until someone has committed suicide or someone is attacked then they want to make a change but not before, anyways let me know what you all thought as I love hearing from you and for those who reviewed or took time to read it thank you, and I hope this story really gets people aware of the problem xxxx._


End file.
